Park-assist systems have been traditionally used in automobiles to provide an audible cue to the driver to indicate when an object is near the automobile. With an increase of computing power available on the chipsets that control the information display and graphics, it is now becoming possible to generate a visual image that shows the external environment of the car directly on the display, along with any additional information like overlays or auditory cues.